The present invention relates to a container arrangement, specifically a tank container, having a tank disposed in a frame. In addition, the frame also comprises an equipment compartment with pumps, dispensers, or equipment for the preparation, treatment, or handling (filling, evacuation) of the contents of the tank arranged therein. Such container arrangements are used, for example, as mobile supply stations, gas stations, or water treatment installations. A tank herein refers to a container for fluids, gases, or bulk materials, or a process container wherein said products are treated or handled, or are active in another way (heat exchanger, generator, fuel cell unit, and such).
Both the actual tank and the equipment compartment are generally arranged within the external perimeter of the container frame. The external perimeter can meet international standards. The entire unit can be completely transferred, transported, or operated as a substantially independent unit at the place of operation thereof.
Containers which are mainly used as a means of transportation generally only have very small equipment compartment, which usually only comprise a shut-off device at the lower front end, or access apertures and/or safety or filling and evacuation apparatuses disposed on the apex of the tank. In such containers, said apparatuses are arranged in relatively small valve housings or hood cases, which can be closed with shutters or sliding shutters.
However, when a container is used as a stationary supply unit, complex equipment or installation components in the container unit are often arranged in the container unit. They are disposed in larger equipment compartments in order to protect them against environmental effects, unauthorized operation, or to prevent sabotage. Said equipment compartment can be accessed by means of closeable doors or lockable interstices, as the case may be, and are often large enough to be entered by a person. Even though the actual equipment are accessible and can be operated, they often only have a very limited volume, making it difficult or impossible to carry out extensive maintenance work on or repairs of the equipment installed in the equipment compartment due to a lack of space. Oftentimes, the equipment are also so large that it is even impossible to fit them through an open door. This problem is solved during the construction of the container by installing said equipment and connecting them to the container frame before mounting the actual equipment compartment and the exterior walls thereof. The equipment compartment or the exterior walls cannot be disassembled, or only in a very invasive manner and in a specialized workshop instead of at the place of operation. Removal of the equipment is very expensive and involves additional transportation or higher expenses since containers that are being used as supply units are often located far away from the necessary transportation and servicing logistics.